Amorous Yearning
by vermilion aura
Summary: Alyn and Lila have a long, passionate night together. Alyn CrawfordxMain Character


**Author's Notes:** My apologies for the wait since my last post. One of the technicians at work took a couple days vacation time alongside her days off, leading me to cover and thus, I ended up with split days off. Now that I have my days off back and my schedule is steadied out, I finally managed to do a little writing in between taking care of my usual errands. I'm also attempting to plot out _Guarded Heart_ , and in the process, I've picked up where I left off in _Persona 5_. Hopefully, I'll finish that and actually get to work on _Guarded Heart_ since I've decided on that to be my next, big project. In the meantime, enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

She let out a soft gasp as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her king-sized canopy bed, setting her down gently on the mattress as if she were a fragile, porcelain vase. She didn't have enough time to react before he pounced on top of her, seizing her wrists and pinning them over her head with one hand. Her breathing slowly growing heavy, Lila felt her pulse quicken, her skin suffocating under the fabric of her dress as a result of the fire raging throughout her veins. Grey eyes came into contact with a familiar pair of crimson orbs, adding fuel to the raging fire.

"A-Alyn…"

The sound of his name on her lips was more a breathy sigh than anything else as she kept her gaze on her lover, her cheeks flushing a slight shade of pink as she saw him smirk.

"What is it you want, Lila?"

"I-I want you."

The heat in her cheeks intensified as she said her reply.

"If that's the case, I'll grant your every desire tonight, Princess."

With those words, the young knight leaned forward and sealed his lips against hers in a deep, passionate kiss. When she opened her mouth, he slid his tongue into her cavern, the organ twining with her own. Grinding his hips against hers through the fabric of her dress, Alyn swallowed the moan that escaped her throat. Pulling away from her lips, his free hand reached for the back of her strapless gown, finding the zipper and slowly pulling it down until it reached the small of her back. Lila arched her back slightly, giving him the opportunity to open her dress and pull it down, gathering the fabric in a bunch and tossing it aside to the floor.

She breathed out a small sigh of relief when she felt the chill of the evening come into contact with her exposed skin. Now, all that was left to feel Alyn's lips against every inch of her body.

Gazing up at him, Lila watched as Alyn proceeded to strip out of his clothes, starting with his shirt. Once he loosened all the buttons and let his shirt fall to the floor, he proceeded to loosen his pants, the sight quickening her pulse, and when he pushed his pants down, her heart threatened to burst out of her ribcage.

Now freed from the confinement of his clothing, Alyn crawled back on top of her, using his knee to spread her legs apart and creating a niche for his hips. With a soft kiss to her knee through the fabric of her stocking, he ran his hand up her thigh and pulled her stocking down her leg. After repeating the process with her other stocking, he reached for her bra, loosening the clasp and pulling it away from her, revealing her breasts to his hungry gaze. One hand cupped her breast while the other moved down to the junction between her thighs, dipping his fingers beneath the fabric of her underwear and stroking her core. Lila clawed the fabric of the sheet beneath her, arching her back when she felt his breath against her breast, with a low moan escaping her lips when he began raining kisses on her breast while kneading her other breast in rhythm. Her moans were music to his ears as he continued his assault, wanting her to get completely lost in him.

After a while of alternating between her breasts and stroking her core, Alyn pulled her underwear down, tossing the fabric in some random direction. He then paused for a moment to appreciate her body, silently admiring how beautiful she looked. He hoped the night would last for as long as possible, especially if it meant staying in bed with her.

Lila gasped slightly when she felt the tip of him brush the entrance to her core. Words could not describe how badly she wanted him; if she did have her way, their lovemaking would last all night.

In one, rough thrust, he was inside her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He buried his face into her neck as he moved, moaning and breathing heavily against her skin. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin and leaving scratch marks on his back. A low growl erupted from his lips, prompting him to move faster. He lightly nipped her neck, grazing her skin with his teeth and then soothing it with the tip of his tongue. He continued to move, pushing himself deep into her core and they both cried out, settling himself in a rough, powerful thrust. With that, he collapsed on top of her, keeping his face buried in her neck. Her hands moved up to the back of his head, her fingers entwining in his short, chocolate locks. Having just finished a round of lovemaking, Lila didn't even feel tired in the slightest.

"Are you tired?" she heard him mutter.

She shook her head. "No. In fact, I don't feel tired at all."

He broke away from her neck to gaze at her, his crimson eyes meeting her grey orbs.

"Honestly, I can probably go all night if you want to, Alyn."

She gasped again when she felt him move his hips, ready for another round.

"I'll put that to the test then."

* * *

The rays of the early morning sunlight roused her from her slumber, and she slowly cracked her eyes open to the dawn of another new day. When she attempted to stretch, she noticed that she was unable to move; the result of Alyn holding her close with his legs wrapped around hers. She managed to reach up to caress his cheek, gazing lovingly at his handsome face.

 _It's a good thing I have the day off. If only we could stay in bed like this all day. I wouldn't complain._

She pulled her hand away, only for him to suddenly seize her wrist, startling her.

"I was enjoying that."

Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed him crack his eyes open to gaze at her.

"Good morning to you too, Alyn."

"Are you working today?"

"No. I have the day off today. If you didn't have to work today, I wouldn't mind staying here with you all day."

A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Especially since you're lying in bed with me naked."

She felt her cheeks and her body heat up.

"I don't have to work until in the late morning to the early afternoon. I can stay here for a while."

The next thing she knew, he was rolling over until he was settled on top of her.

"Alyn, I'm still not fully awake yet."

A small smirk formed on his lips as he placed a small, gentle kiss on her neck.

"You'll be awake in no time. It is your doing that I feel the way I do."

It was only a matter of time before they were getting lost in each other once again.

* * *

 **End Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed this project. I'll be writing more one-shots and side projects in between plotting out _Guarded Heart_. Keep an eye out and check back!


End file.
